Self-made men
by SnowGalaxy
Summary: La génération des miracles est composée de self-made man répartis aux quatre coins du monde, et leur but est d'arriver au sommet. Kagami, un homme d'affaires Américain, est alors obligé de travailler avec Aomine Daiki. Il est tellement obnubilé par son désir de victoire qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'Aomine se considère en réalité bien plus que son rival... [AoKaga]
1. Chapitre 1: Un Départ pour Tokyo

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voici ma toute 1ère histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Pairing :**** AoKaga/KagaAo le couple que j'affectionne le plus au monde (et un autre couple) !**

**Résumé:** **La génération des miracles est composée de self-made man répartis aux quatre coins du monde, leur but est d'arriver au sommet en dépassant les autres dans des pays différents. ****Kagami Taiga, un homme d'affaires Américain, est alors pour cela obligé de travailler avec le PDG, de la société Tōō, japonais Aomine Daiki. Il est alors tellement obnubilé par son désir de victoire qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'Aomine se considère en réalité bien plus que son rival…**

**Remarque:**** M**

**Auteur:**** Moi**

**Disclaimer:**** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ps: J'essaie de représenter le caractère des personnages du manga mais un peu plus mature.**

**Ps 2: le texte en italique représente les pensées des personnages.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un Départ pour Tokyo**

_"Le véritable voyage de découverte ne consiste pas à chercher de nouveaux paysages, mais à avoir de nouveaux yeux."_

Marcel Proust

**Japon (Tokyo)**

**Lundi 18 août 2014 à 5h03 :**

Un soleil d'une couleur éclatante éclairait doucement, derrière l'horizon. La lumière orange chatoyante baignait la capitale des plus beaux reflets jaunes et rouges qu'il pouvait exister. Il était particulièrement tôt et même si, plus de la moitié du pays dormait la ville, elle, vivait toujours et ne fermait jamais l'œil de la nuit.

Un rayon de soleil s'engouffra entre tous les immeubles d'une hauteur incommensurable, traversant, toutes les rues bondées de personnes et flottant au-dessus des millions de lumières, depuis la limite qui, semble séparer ciel et terre. Ce rayon d'or s'échoua sur le visage fin et clos d'un homme, sans le révéler.

Car, comme à son habitude et depuis une dizaine d'années : il avait du mal à dormir. Son réveil retenti, libérant un son qu'il avait appris à détester. D'un geste instinctif il prit son portable qui affichait : 5h03. Le jeune homme se leva et examina sa chambre spacieuse qui comportait une immense vitre panoramique faisait office de mur : offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur la ville, quelques meubles designs et des installations technologiques dernier cri. Cette chambre, malgré le fait qu'elle soit fréquemment utilisée restait très impersonnelle. Il traversa alors la pièce jusqu'à la salle de bain, où, il prit une douche rapide et se vêtit de manière impeccable grâce à un magnifique costume Paul Smith en laine et en soie, une chemise blanche Armani et pour compléter le tout une cravate de la même marque de coloris neutre, soulignant ainsi sa carrure.

Pour finir, il attrapa son eau de toilette du nom de Sauvage qui traînait sur ça table basse en verre et s'aspergea de cette lotion qui le caractérisait parfaitement.

* * *

Le centre de Tokyo, constamment en effervescence, est connu pour être la place des affaires. C'est à cet endroit que se trouve, actuellement, le siège social du groupe Tōō dirigé par un self-made man de 26 ans nommé Aomine Daiki.

Cet homme d'affaires, fait partie de la génération des miracles. Elle est composée de six prodiges respectés internationalement pour leur réussite fulgurante, en tant que Business man, et aussi pour leur talent spécial, plus développer que les autres hommes exerçant le même métier. Ce groupe, est composé uniquement d'autodidactes du même âge, venant du lycée Teiko, ce qui leur a permis à tous les six d'arrivés au sommet malgré le fait qu'ils avaient moins d'expériences que les autres.

**Japon (Tokyo)**

**Lundi 18 août 2014 à 5h30 :**

Le PDG de la société Tōō entrait comme toujours, à 5h30 du matin dans un immeuble dont la sublime façade est principalement constituée de vitres en verre teinté, conservant ainsi les secrets de la réussite dans le monde des affaires, et d'un logo qui trônait juste au-dessus des colonnes de marbre et de la porte-tambour qu'empruntait Aomine. Il passa par un hall somptueux et se dirigea directement dans son bureau. Le personnel qui commençait à travailler tôt le matin savait pertinemment, que leur président arrivait tous les matins à la même heure et ils avaient alors le loisir d'admirer la prestance de ce self-made man.

Aomine est, en effet, particulièrement grand pour un Japonais mesurant 1m95, il possède un corps que beaucoup de gens enviaient. Cet homme d'affaires a une peau bronzée tout au long de l'année et une musculature rivalisant avec de grands sportifs sans pour autant être excessive et dérangeante. Un visage bien proportionné et des yeux d'un bleu foncé, comparable à des saphirs et d'une profondeur interminable, fonts aussi partie d'un de ses nombreux atouts. Des cheveux assez courts, de la même couleur que ces yeux, et une aura particulièrement attirante et orgueilleuse, forgés par son expérience. Les employais se demandaient souvent à quoi pouvait ressemblait la vie privée d'un être aussi exceptionnelle. Certaines (certains) mortels auraient bien donné père et mère pour être à la place de la personne qui partageait sa vie et être celle qui comptait à ses yeux.

Quelques minutes après, le business man arriva devant son bureau, où l'attendait une éblouissante femme blonde. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon et habillée avec un tailleur sombre qui mettait en valeur, de façon parfaitement correcte, ces formes généreuses. Puis comme chaque matin, quand son patron arrivait elle prit la parole et récita, d'une traite, son monologue qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé :

« -Bonjour Aomine-sama ! Votre entrepreneuse* (Satsuki) s'excuse pour aujourd'hui, mais elle règle les derniers détails du projet en cours. Voici votre programme et vos nouveaux rendez-vous de cette semaine. Pouvez-vous porter votre attention sur le planning de demain s'il vous plaît? Il est particulièrement booké. Et pour finir, Momoi-sama voudrait vous voir cette après-midi pour évoquer un sujet « personnel » m'a-t-elle dit. Puis, pendant que la femme lui parlait : elle lui tendit les feuilles.

-Merci. Répondit-il instinctivement, en entrant dans son bureau »

Le bleu s'assit alors sur son fauteuil en jetant les feuilles sur son bureau. Cela devait au moins faire 6 mois qu'il avait la même routine. Quand il entendait : « booké » et, si au contraire, il manquait « génération des miracles » dans la longue tirade de sa secrétaire le matin alors, il savait d'avance que la semaine serait chiante et interminable. Pour se donner du courage il prit alors le planning de la semaine suivante qui n'avait malheureusement pas l'air plus intéressant que celui qui l'attendait actuellement. Même si, il gagnait plus de 74 000 ¥** par heure et qu'il avait tout pour être heureux, il trouvait sa vie ennuyante et chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, qui rendrait son existence plus attractive.

Il lui fallait du chalenge dans sa vie professionnelle et personnelle. Le basané avait battu ces soi-disant « adversaires » avec une rapidité fulgurante en créant des entreprises qui répondaient aux besoins des consommateurs (plus rapidement que les autres businessmans japonais ou étrangers qui venaient au Japon) en inventant des projets uniques et extravagants avant même qu'ils soient populaires. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient lui donner du fil à retordre étaient la génération des miracles.

Côté vie privée l'homme d'affaires s'était vite lassé de ces partenaires qui ne pensaient qu'à l'argent, la popularité, le physique etc... Et dans ce monde il c'était très vite redus compte que tout était faux chez certaines personnes et cela le répugnait, il cherchait quelqu'un de franc qui pourrait le faire vibrer.

**Au même moment :**

**États-Unis (Washington)**

**Dimanche 17 Août 2014 à 17h00 (Soit Lundi 18 août à 6h00 à Tokyo)**

« - 13h20 de vol c'est une blague !? Tous les passants de l'aéroport se stoppèrent net, pour voir, qui était l'énergumène qui avait crié aussi fort. Ils aperçurent alors un grand homme magnifique, vêtu de façon somptueuse, criant sur un autre homme plus petit.

-Non, c'est un vol direct sans escale. Estime-toi heureux le voyage aurait très bien pu être plus long. Répondit le plus petit en gardant une expression extrêmement neutre. » Une voix féminine se fit tout à coup entendre. Une voix que tous les voyageurs, qui avaient déjà pris l'avion une fois, connaissaient bien :

« Dernière appel pour le vol numéro UA978 à destination de Tokyo, les passagers sont priés de se rendre dans la salle d'embarquement.

-C'est parti Kuroko ! S'exclama une fois de plus l'homme qui faisait trois têtes de plus que Kuroko.

-Du calme Kagami-kun. »

**Japon (Tokyo)**

**Lundi 18 août 2014 à 6h03 :**

Prêt a balancé le planning qui ne lui plaisait pas, de façon brutale, un trait de fluo attira son attention. Et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les deux lignes « Meeting/États-Unis ».

_Les États-Unis… si sa mémoire était bonne chaque membre de la génération des miracles étaient devenus des hommes d'affaires, réputés, dans chaque coin du monde. __Kise Ryota en Russie à Moscou, Murasakabara Atsushi et Himuro Tatsuya ? Au Canada à Ottawa, tandis que Midorima Shintaro était en Australie à Canberra et Akashi en Chine à Pékin. __Alors il restait … _Son portable sonna le coupant dans sa réflexion, il décrocha alors par pur reflex :

«-La semaine prochaine on a un meeting avec Tetsu-Kun !

-Satsuki?

-Oui !? Et avec ça nouvelle lumière Kagami. Je pense que ça pourrait être un super adversaire !

-Kagami?

-J'ai un truc urgent je t'appelle plus tard ! Bip» et elle raccrocha comme toujours quand elle était pressée.

_Kagami ? Si c'était la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu, il pourrait peut-être l'amuser un peu._

_La semaine prochaine ne serait peut-être pas si chiante que ça après tout._

Puis, il se mit au travail avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

*L'entrepreneur est un porteur de projets. Le terme d'entrepreneur, à la différence d'homme d'affaires, renvoie à l'idée de lancement d'une structure telle que, par exemple, une entreprise, un projet humanitaire et bien d'autres choses…

** 73 397,95 ¥ = 500 € (29/12/14)

* * *

**Excusez-moi pour le début lent… et aussi pour le fait qu'il n'y a pas de rencontre entre Aomine et Kagami… **

**mais je voulais poser la situation … mille excuses !**

**Ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi surtout s'il y a des fautes ou si ça manque de fluidité surtout tous les commentaires sont constructifs et je souhaiterais m'améliorer !**

**Quelle autre couple vous voulez ? Je voulais en placer un autre, mais je trouve qu'ils sont tous géniaux …**

**À bientôt :)**


	2. Chapitre 2: Une rencontre (im)prévisible

Excusez-moi pour la grosse grosse absence ! Mais le chapitre est là ! j'ai eu du mal à le pondre mais, il est là !

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre (im)prévisible**

« Chaque rencontre est porteuse d'un changement possible. »

Jacques Salomé.

**Japon (Tokyo)**

**Lundi 18 août 2014 à 18h00 :**

**_Ces dernières semaines, je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici._**

Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Tranquillement installé sur son sofa, le jeune PDG attendait simplement que le temps passe regardant la pluie tombée par la vitre panoramique qui se trouvait juste derrière son bureau. C'était devenu une habitude lorsque son travaille l'ennuyait au plus haut point et qu'il avait un peu de temps de libre, il s'installait comme un gros félin avide de chaleur et de confort dans son sofa.

Pris d'un immense courage, il eut l'idée de rester sur son sofa encore une bonne trentaine de minutes. Se disant même par extension qu'il y avait très peu de temps entre une trentaine de minutes et une heure, et qu'une heure serait parfaite pour faire un petit somme. Qui sait ? peut-être que d'ici là son travail serait miraculeusement fait ? L'idée lui plaisait. Il décida alors de la mettre en œuvre quand, tout à coup, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit laissant une tornade rose entrée. Cette tornade n'était autre que son amie d'enfance et son entrepreneuse : Momoi Satsuki.

**" -Dai-chan !**

**-Satsu combien de fois t'ai-je dit ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?** S'énerva, ledit Dai-chan.

Momoi prit alors une mine boudeuse, en lui répondant toujours aussi joyeusement :

**-des milliers des fois malheureusement, A-o-m-i-n-e - k-u-n ! Mais… dit moi as tu du temps à me consacrer le week-end prochain ?**

Sans même laisser la question en suspens moins d'une seconde le bleu pris un air blasé et lui sortit, instinctivement, sa réplique habituelle :

**-non, J'ai du travail.**

**-Aomine-kun, comment oses tu ?!** S'offusqua Momoi.

**Sache pour ta gouverne que je suis ton entrepreneuse, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Et que par conséquent, je connais ton planning ! Tu es totalement libre pendant ces deux jours et quand bien même tu contais travailler, ce qui soit dit en passant ne te ressembles pas et ce qui serais très improbable, cela ne te prendrait pas tout un weekend !... Et même si tu voulais voir la « pouf » avec qui tu sors, je pensais, que j'avais plus d'importance qu'une fille superficielle ! Moi qui voulais te faire plaisir ! Tu es horrible !**

**-Rhaaa, tu me perces les tympans et puis je ne sors pas avec elle combien de fois vais-je devoir me répéter ! ****Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, c'est la dernière partie que j'ai dû mal comprendre… « Me faire plaisir ? »**

**\- Oui ! Pour ton anniversaire, je voulais le fêter en avance, avec toi ce week-end.** Répondit-elle sans tenir compte du ton ironique de son ami.

**-Samedi et dimanche je pense que c'est possible… excepté entre 10h et 19h.** Finit par répondre Aomine.

**-Comme par hasards sauf pendant que mes boutiques favorites sont ouvertes quelle coïncidence…**Fit remarquer suspicieusement Momoi. **Mais ça me convient : samedi soir, 19h ! N'oublie surtout pas ! Renchérit-elle. "**

La rose sortie alors aussi vite qu'elle était venue avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle lui balança au passage un "**** e**t met toi au travail Aomine ! "** et fit un petit signe de la main en guise de salutation.

Cinq minutes après, Aomine ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées.

**Dans l'avion Washington - Tokyo**

**Lundi 18 août 2014 à 20h10 :**

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Une douleur lancinante lui transperçait le corps, une douleur qu'il avait appris à connaître à ses dépens.

Kagami retira alors brutalement la main du petit bleu, qui s'était plantée entre ses deux fausses côtes*

**" -Kuroko !**

Il vit son entrepreneur qui était tranquillement installé à côté de lui avec un milk-shake à la vanille et un livre sur les méthodes de sociologie basées sur l'observation.

Une question sur la présence du milk-shake lui traversa l'esprit mais il l'oublia assez vite.

**-Plus que 10 minutes avant d'arriver au Japon, Kagami-Kun.**

**-Je suis conscient de t'avoir dit de me réveiller ! Mais j'imaginais que tu le ferais d'une manière plus douce !** Renchérie Kagami en se tenant le coté.

**-J'ai essayé mais tu ne voulais pas te réveiller.** Expliqua-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

**-De toute façon des vols aussi longs ne sont vraiment pas faits pour moi.**

**-Tu n'as pas réussi à fermer l'œil plus de 30 minutes comme toujours, Tu fais peur à voir avec ces yeux.**

**-C'est normal, je suis toujours excité quand je rentre au Japon et quand je rencontre un des monstres de la génération des miracles. Et puis la raison, pour laquelle j'aime ce métier, est que je peux rivaliser avec beaucoup d'adversaires plus forts les uns que les autres !**

**-Tu connais déjà Kise-kun et Midorima-kun. Mais tu sais, il nous reste plusieurs jours avant le meeting.**

**-Oui je sais je compte bien voir Tatsuya, Alex m'a dit qu'il était au Japon en ce moment même.** Expliqua Kagami en faisant inconsciemment tourner la bague autour de la chaine qu'il portait au cou.

**-Tatsuya Himuro, l'entrepreneur de Murasakibara-kun de l'entreprise Yōsen ?**

**-Co-Comment tu sais ça ?** S'étonna Kagami

**-Tu me sous-estime Kagami-kun. Après tout, je suis ton entrepreneur et ton ombre. En tant qu'ombre de l'acteur principal, je vais faire de toi, la lumière, le numéro un.**

**-J'en suis conscient, tu me l'as déjà dit.** Renchéri t-il en souriant en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la tête. "

Kuroko lui avait dit cela peu de temps après s'être connu. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors du recrutement du groupe Seirin, au début Kagami était persuadé que le petit bleu était un fardeau sans compétences particulières, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que Kuroko était indispensable à la réussite du groupe. Ils avaient alors combiné leurs talents pour arriver au sommet. En devenant l'As du groupe et par la même occasion le PDG Kagami réussit à déceler un talent semblable à celui de la génération des miracles. Ce talent avait décidé Kuroko à être son entrepreneur, car malgré ses atouts le plus petit ne pouvait pas agir sans une « lumière ».

De plus, grâce à ce duo lumière/ombre la société Serin avait pu « battre » l'entreprise Kaijō et l'entreprise Shūtoku.

_**Eh, Les capacités de la génération des miracles sont vraiment perfides. Midorima a une précision et une justesse dans son travail hors normes de plus avec le soutien et les compétences de Takao les meetings n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir. Tandis que Kise peut refaire à la perfection les projets en étant plus économes, ça ne présage rien de bon pour la suite je me demande comment sera le prochain ? ça me donne des frissons d'excitation, j'ai envie d'y être !**_

Il fit passer sa réflexion en parole à Kuroko par le biais d'un :

**" - J'ai hâte d'entamer la semaine !**

**-Calme toi, Kagami-kun.**

Suivant les conseils de son ami, il essaya alors de se reposer pendant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant l'atterrissage. Quelques secondes après, il ressentit un autre coup aux côtes.

_**Unhg une vengeance pour la tape sur la tête, j'en étais sûr.**_

**-On atterri.**

**-Ku-ro-ko teme ! "  
**

**Japon (Tokyo)**

**Samedi 23 août 2014 à 4h53 :**

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, la pression l'étouffait. Il sentait l'eau lui enrober le corps tel un voile cherchant à le couler. Regardant autour de lui il ne vit que le bleu foncé de la mer se transformer petit à petit en noir. Il s'aperçut alors que les dernières nuances de bleu s'amincissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait couler.

Un "** Je ne dirai rien tant que tu gagnes ! "** résonna dans ses tympans.

Tout a coup, il ressentit un coup violent au niveau de la poitrine qui le projeta plus profondément. À présent, il ne ressentait plus de l'eau mais il eu une sensation de vide. Puis, il se retrouva en train de tomber. Ne voyant plus rien, n'entendant que les battements rapides et désordonnés de son cœur et ne ressentant sur sa peau qu'un courant de vent, il essaya de bouger mais il n'y parvint pas. Paralysé, il faisait une chute sans fin, vertigineuse et qui plus est : mortel. Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoula quand il ressentit enfin une violente douleur dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle. Sentant le craquement de sa colonne vertébrale, il n'arrivait même pas à crier tellement le choc était intense, ce choc se propagea dans tout son corps jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il eut l'impression de se briser comme du verre.

Tout à coup il se réveilla, en sueur, le souffle court et la vue troublée. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer et par la même occasion essayée d'effacer la douleur.

_**Toujours ce même rêve.**_

Il dirigea son attention vers son téléphone, lui indiquant qu'il était 4h53 et qu'il avait 18 messages de Satsuki lui rappelant leur rendez-vous. Aomine se leva pour aller prendre une douche ignorant royalement les messages. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut ses rêves, et ses insomnies avaient commencé au collège. Et quelques années après l'envie l'avait quitté, pour être gagné par l'ennuie et la lassitude.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il commençait toutes ses journées de la même manière et cela le fit soupirer.

**_Cette journée risque d'être longue …_**

Et ce fut le cas.

Après moult péripéties la journée était enfin finie. Il était 19h28 et il avait l'impression qu'il bossait depuis une éternité. Enfin tout était relatif, cela devait tout juste faire 1h30 qu'il avait pris une pause amplement méritée. Ce qui le fatiguait le plus, en soit se n'était pas son travail. Bien qu'il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il s'était pris la tête, pour un rien, avec Wakamastu. Mais c'était comme ça. Se type avait le don de l'irriter profondément quelquefois même si son self-control avait évolué: il restait incompatible avec le caractère de ce dernier et le blond faisait bien son travail. De plus les excuses incessantes de Sakurai lui tapaient sur le système. Et quand le champignon parlait d'autres choses, Sakurai en imposait tellement peut que les 3/4 du temps Aomine ne l'écoutait même pas. Non, ce qui le fatiguait s'était clairement le manque de challenge. Cela rendait, les journées longues est extrêmement chiantes du point de vue du bleu.

Il eut un sentiment étrange. Quelque chose lui échappait, un rendez-vous ? non sa secrétaire lui aurait rappelé. Une chose d'ordre privé alors ? hum dans ses souvenirs pas ce samedi soir. Mais quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Où était son portable ?

Aomine devint livide en se remémorant la promesse qu'il avait faite à la rose. Il savait que si, il tardait trop, il pouvait dire adieu à ses prochains dimanches. Il courut dans le bureau de son amie d'enfance, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle sinon son retard augmenterait de 20 bonnes minutes. Commençant à avoir des sueurs froides, le PDG de Tōō accéléra sa course. Il arriva devant le bureau de son entrepreneuse, ouf il restait de la lumière !

**"-Dai-chan tu es en retard !**

Dès qu'il eu passé le seuil de la porte il se retrouva en face de son ami d'enfance.

**-Mais non. il est que 19h36 et puis, j'avais un rendez-vous important et...**

**-Épargne moi t'es excuses bidons tu veux ?**

Avec un grand sourire elle s'avança tenant un imposant sac qu'elle lui plaça dans les mains.

**-Oï Satsu c'est quoi cette histoire? et puis, tu n'es pas fâché ?  
**

**-Je voulais que l'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux pour ton anniversaire avant mon départ pour Paris.**

**-Depuis quand tu pars en voyage ?**

**-Ah quelquefois je me demande ce que tu fais au travail ! Ce sont les derniers délais pour régler les détailles de ton voyage en France, donc je pars ! J'étais pourtant persuadée que tu étais au courant. Ça te concerne de près, vu que c'est toi qui dois gérer l'affaire sur place dans quelques mois. Par ailleurs ça touche toute la génération des miracles. De ce fait, demain soir je serai avec tous les principaux entrepreneurs de la Génération des miracles sauf Tetsu-kun du fait de la présence de Hyūga-senpai et Himuro-kun car Mura-kun est déjà sur place.**

**-Oh. **Répondit-il avec une tonalité qui laissa entendre son désintéressement.

**-Passons ! Voici mon cadeau une réservation dans le club le plus luxueux de Tokyo et jusqu'à lundi ! Tu sais celui où il faut réserver longtemps à l'avance tellement il est sélect et demandé ! Prend cela comme un avant anniversaire détente. En plus, j'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuies plus que d'habitude ces derniers temps au travail."**

**-Attend deux secondes, c'est pour moi ou c'est pour toi ce cadeau ? Parce que je n'aime pas ... Je sais ! c'est un message subliminal pour me dire qu-**

**-C'est un CADEAU !** trancha la rose. **Ton chauffeur t'attend en bas je l'ai prévenu allez oust et amuse-toi bien !**" Elle le poussa hors de son bureau.

Satsuki aimait ce cadeau, autant que le son ami d'enfance l'apprécierait. Elle en était persuadée. Il ne lui dirait sûrement jamais qu'il avait aimé ce séjour, mais elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point la vie d'Aomine sombrait et elle ne pouvait rien faire à part rester à ses côtés. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait choisi de suivre Aomine et non son Testu d'amour. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent pour le bleu était qu'il trouve un personne qui lui referait goûter à la "lumière", quelqu'un qui lui redonne goût à la vie. il avait beau avoir un sourire hautain. Depuis quand ne l'avait elle pas vue sourire sincèrement ? depuis quand l'étincelle de vie qui animait les yeux d' Aomine avaient elles disparu ?

**Japon (Tokyo)**

**Samedi 23 août 2014 à 20h47 :**

Kagami et Himuro s'étaient tous deux retrouvés comme convenu devant le restaurant du club qu' Himuro avait réservé. Et, malgré les désaccords qu'ils avaient pu avoir par le passé, leurs retrouvailles s'étaient agréablement bien déroulées. Ils avaient alors pris place dans ce luxueux restaurant et avaient tous deux commençaient à manger. Les deux anciens expatriés avaient alors principalement parlé de travail et de leur passé commun quand les desserts arrivèrent.

Kagame se jeta, très convenablement, sur les desserts car après tout: un apéritif, une entrée, deux repas principaux et du fromage étaient loin d'être suffisants pour le rouge.

**"-hum c'était délicieux ! **dit Kagami après avoir englouti son dessert en deux temps trois mouvements.

**-ça ne m'étonne pas. Ce club est réputé et leur restaurant est un des meilleurs d'ailleurs c'est le préféré d' Atsushi.**

**-c'est pour cette raison que l'on se trouve dans ce restaurant ?**

**-Pas uniquement, ****Alex m'a aussi conseillé de t'emmener ici. **

Au même moment le téléphone d' Himuro vibra. Il décrocha et lança à Kagami:

**-Désolé, c'est un appel de la plus haute importance."** puis, il s'éloigna.

Peu de temps après himuro ne revenait toujours pas. Le PDG de Seirin décida donc de faire un petit tour histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. De plus, il n'avait jamais été très patient.

Kagami passa devant des paysages tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Des bâtiments aux courbes souples et une végétation étonnamment luxuriante s'étendait devant lui. S'éloignant petit à petit du brouhaha du restaurant, la lumière se faisait de plus en plus discrète. Le soleil s'était couché depuis environ 18h20 et sans l'éclairage extérieur, il avait du mal à avancer. Cependant il continua sa marche discernant des terrains et des piscines de loisirs. Il sentit une brise légère s'échouer sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux pour respirer cet air frais à pleins poumons quand il entendit des bruits de balle en train rebondir sur un parquet. Il reconnaîtrait se bruit entre mille ! C'était un parquet de basket. Discernant mal ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui à cause du manque de lumière, il aperçut à sa gauche un grand dôme blanc où une double porte était entrouverte. il décida de s'y diriger.

Entrant sans gène dans le bâtiment, il vit un grand basané aux cheveux bleus en train de faire des tires tout seul. Cette vision déclencha l'envie de jouer chez le rouge. Certes, il n'avait clairement pas la tenue adéquate pour faire une partie, mais il aimait tellement le basket. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui lui avait le plus manqué depuis ces quatre derniers jours au Japon. Instinctivement, sans avoir eu le temps de tergiverser pendant une seconde, le self-made men récupéra le ballon que le bleu venait de lancer avec aisance dans le panier.

**-One and one ?** proposa alors Kagami."

_NB: J'ai fait le passage du match mais il ne sera pas ici. Il se trouvera dans le prochain chapitre en tant que flashback pour que ce chapitre ne dévoile la relation entre Kagami et ... les mille deux cents basanés de cette fiction. Hum, je pense que vous savez tous qui c'est... ;) désolée ! _(c'est pour le suspense).

**Japon (Tokyo)**

**Lundi ****25 août 2014 ****à 15h45 :**

Kagami et Kuroko entrèrent dans la société où leur meeting avait lieu. Une assistante qui devait les attendre se précipita vers eux pour les saluer.

**"****-Bonjour et bienvenue. Vous devez être monsieur Kagami du groupe ****Seirin ? **

**-oui.**

**-Êtes-******vous** venus tout seul ?** s'étonna la secrétaire.

**-Non, je suis là.** dit simplement Kuroko.

**-Ah! oups, pardon. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avais pas remarqué. "**

Kuroko ne le prit pas mal. Après tout, il avait l'habitude. Examinant le lieu avec attention, le petit bleu entendit par inadvertance la conversation des deux réceptionnistes:

**"Tu as vu le plus grand, ce qu'il est beau ! "**

Kuroko reporta alors son attention vers Kagami, la réceptionniste avait effectivement de bon goût. Kagami était beau. Le jeune homme mesuré 1m90, possédant un corps qui faisait beaucoup d'envieux, l'homme d'affaires pouvait se permettre de portait n'importe quoi. Un rien l'habillait, même avec un torchon en guise de vêtement laisserait deviner son corps de rêve. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que quand Kagami portait un costume cela amplifiant l'attirance qu'il pouvait dégager. De plus son visage en diamant** et ses cheveux rouges qu'il portait assez court rajouté une touche de sérieux au personnage. La particularité de cet homme résidait dans ses yeux en parfait accord avec ses cheveux et ses sourcilles qui se fendait en deux à leur extrémité, soulignant ainsi son air ambitieux et déterminé. Il possédait une façon de se tenir qui démontrait une certaine confiance en ses capacités, sans pour autant paraître orgueilleux. Malgré cet accord harmonieux le petit bleu sentit une certaine tension dans les épaules du plus grand. De plus il n'écoutait que d'une oreille la jeune femme devant lui et ne semblait même pas avoir entendu les deux réceptionnistes derrière qui rigolaient un peu trop fort au goût du petit bleu. Sa lumière était d'habitude plus concentrée à l'approche d'un meeting. Son ombre en déduit alors qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose avec Himuro lors de leur repas.

**"-Veuillez me suivre, je vous pris." **Dit la secrétaire en accompagnant sa phrase avec un mouvement de bras vers le fond du bâtiment.

Kagami était tout excité à l'idée du meeting mais des pensés parasites lui plombaient l'humeur: Ça défaite à son sport favori.

Il repensait à ce type aux cheveux bleus et à la peau mate; rhaa qu'il l'énervait ! Certes, Le rouge n'était pas un pro en basket mais, si il n'aimait pas tant son métier; il serait devenu pro dans son sport préféré. Et puis après tout, il était loin d'être mauvais dans ce sport comment ce pauvre type avait réussi à le battre ? De toute façon cela ne servait à rien de repenser aux événements du week-end. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de cet odieux personnage et, il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. Mais dans tous les cas: c'était toujours désagréable de perdre.

Pour se détendre, il expira bruyamment.

**-quelque chose te tracasse Kagami-kun ?**

L'assistante qui les conduisait devant la salle s'arrêta tout à coup devant une porte

**"-C'est ici.** dit-elle en ouvrant ladite porte."

L'homme d'affaires fixa la jeune femme et se demanda si l'entrepris dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Kuroko et lui, recrutait en fonction du tour de poitrine. Pas qu'il se soit spécialement arrêté sur le décolleté de la jeune femme, mais elle devait bien avoir le plus gros seins qu'avait vu Kagami de toute ça vie. Le self-made man pensait innocemment que cela ne devait pas vraiment être pratique pour faire du sport. Cependant bien vite son attention se focalisa sur autre chose en entrant dans la pièce, car son regard fut attiré par deux yeux saphir.

_**Merde.**_

Était la seule pensée cohérente que l'esprit bloqué de Kagami réussis à exprimer. Tout son corps s'était raidi et son cerveau s'était tout bonnement arrêté. Il put juste entendre la voix de son ombre prendre la parole et dire:

**"-Bonjour Aomine-kun."**

* * *

*-Les douze paires de côtes humaines se répartissent en plusieurs groupes :

Les sept premières paires, nommées :« Côtes sternales et/ou vraies côtes ».

Et la huitième et dixième paires de côtes sont appelées « fausses côtes »,

et les dernières sont nommées « côtes flottantes ».

**Cette forme de visage est quasiment ovale, de mon point de vu, avec juste un menton plus prononcé et des joues plus saillantes.

* * *

Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé ! merci beaucoup, sans vous j'aurai sûrement abandonné ;)


End file.
